The instant invention is directed to an improved valve assembly for use with watering systems for yards, gardens, etc.
Valve assemblies, and meter assemblies are well known. Particularly, in the known valve assemblies, there is a lack of flexibility during installation as the conduits which connect with the valve units are not flexible. Also, these assemblies do not provide structure which provides for easy replacement of the valve unit. Valve assemblies with these features are described are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,805,099 and 5,511,574 to Bailey and Macke.
Known valve assemblies require that the incoming and outgoing conduits be aligned both horizontally and vertically during installation thereof. This is because neither the valve assembly or the inlet or outlet conduits forming the watering system are flexible. This is a very time consuming and tedious operation. Also, when the valve malfunctions, the entire area around the valve box housing must be dug up so that a new housing assembly can be connected with the rigid inlet and outlet conduits.
It is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a valve assembly with a quick connect system which allows easy replacement of the valve unit.
Another object of the invention is a valve assembly with interchangeable valve mounts.
Another object of the invention is a valve assembly which includes inlet and outlet pipes having quick connect assemblies at each end.
Another object of the invention is a valve assembly which includes flexible inlet and outlet pipes.
Another object of the invention is a valve assembly having a plurality of valves.